Keeping her sober
by popscb
Summary: Joey and Lauren one shot ... one possible way I want them to get back together enjoy !


As the bartender scanned the bar for the liquor he needed , she made a mental note of all the items needed to make the drink and in her head the cocktail had been made before the bartender had got the correct components ready. Her eyes watched intently as the barman set the drink she was oh so desperate for to the left of her. The recipient of the drink sauntered off into a dark corner of club, Laughing and joking she falls into the arms of who could only be guessed as her boyfriend. The laughter echoes to her ears mixing with the deep bass of the music around her.

She begins fiddling with her hands in an attempt to stop them reaching for the dregs of alcohol in the surrounding glasses. She questioned why on earth she was doing this, willingly sitting hear knowing that the only thing she would be drinking would give her about as much spark as a piece of cotton. She watched as customer after customer ordered her favourites, Vodka, wine, cocktails. They were able to do this, drink- have a good time, but she wasn't and right now it was truly the only thing on her mind.

"Excuse me can I have a shot of vodka please?" she turned her head seeing a tall dark haired male looking at her, he caught her eye and smiled "Make that two please?" her eyes widened what was she going to do ? The male paid the barman, cockily telling him to keep the change as if it would give the impression he was some sort of wealthy good guy. He nudged the glass across the bar to her so it slid and stopped perfectly in her eye line. "Drink up" He downed his shot and was ordering another the second the first glass had left his lips.

She shook her head and pushed the glass slightly away from her. "No thanks" her eyes were fixated on the transparent liquid in front of her. She desperately needed to drink it- it wasn't the fact she wanted to she felt she needed to. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not succumb to temptation, but this could kill her. Literally kill her. one single drop and she could almost kiss goodbye to the rest of her life. She could her the slight conversation around her and was aware that some of his "friends" had joined him at the bar.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting in a bar alone, not drinking ?" choosing to ignore him she twisted her body slightly. "Oh come on it cant be that bad… fall out with the boyfriend?"

"Not that its any of your business but yes. And it's now Ex-boyfriend thank you" she shoved the shot to him "you may as well drink it cus I won't" her voice was deadpanned not giving him the satisfaction he needed.

"Don't be like that darling, it brought it for you?" his eye brows raised as his hand landed on her shoulder.

"I said No" she shrugged him off in a swift but forceful movement. They'd gathered a few spectators now, who could sense this wasn't a bit of banter between two friends.

"And I said drink it" He thrust the glass into her hands and she just holds it there, stationary. In a second, she realises how close she is drinking it and the glass tumbles from her hands and shatters into hundreds of tiny pieces, dousing her and the male in vodka as it went. "no why you do that?"

She didn't like this at all, not one little bit. His tone had changed from being relatively nice to deep and menacing. She found herself shaking and apologising for something that was out of her hands. The bartender cleaned the mess and gave her a concerned glance. "I think I best go"

"No, no, you don't want to be doing that, seen as you wouldn't drink the drink I got you, you can come and spend some time with us right boys?" there was a circle of cheers and agreements from the other boys as his hand took a firm grip on her arm. Knowing she wasn't getting out of this any time soon she reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged to the other side of the club. She hand drunk but she was completely in a daze about what was happening, in shock maybe? "Look what I found for us boys… a nice bit of company"

She found herself being pushed into the booth where another 3 males were sitting- in all that made eight of them. Closing her eyes she could smell the alcohol on them, their words slurring. she was scared. Only a few times in her life before she'd felt this scared and sure enough there was one person always there to take that fear away and make it all better.

"Lauren?" her eyes cracked open seeing him in the corner, his accent alerting her is was definitely him. He was the reason she was here.

"Lauren? she's the alcoholic slut you were on about?" she looked to see the male from the bar laughing. She didn't know why there was nothing funny about this situation. "Well looks like you like lied earlier when you said ex-boyfriend 'cus my mate Jake here was just telling us all about his slut of a girlfriend who couldn't keep her knickers up"

She dared a glance at Jake, become even more alarmed that these were his so call friends. She knew he had problems, but that's why they had the connection they did wasn't it ? They both drank to block the world out. Turns out he drank because he wanted to and he had prats for friends. Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. God had he spun them a story. She hadn't cheated, she wouldn't dare, knowing all too well the impact it can have on a relationship as well as you as a person. Jake had seen her talking to Alice in the café and then Joey had walked in. A few curt hellos were exchanged and that was it. Jake had completely got the wrong idea and had turned to the drink. Taking his frustrations out on Lauren, after a major argument, Lauren ended things telling him she didn't need his problems when she had too many of her own already and that she knew what she really wanted. Obviously he turned bitter, a few glasses were smashed and Lauren was shoved out the door with the words "I'm glad we're over". It was obvious now though, that he hadn't remembered his little outburst.

Jake moved closer to her so she was at his side, and although she still hated this situation she felt slightly better being next to him. Only slightly mind. She winced as his hand started playing with her hair that was tied loosely in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Relax Loz, your with me" In contradiction to his words her whole body tensed, she felt like crying as he used the name she now found revolting.

She stood quickly but felt herself being tugged back "I need the loo" she plastered a fake smile on her face and scurried off to the ladies. Jakes eyes followed her every move to ensure she was only going to the toilets. "Come on, come on" she fiddle desperately with her phone, trying to send a messages but failing miserably as her hands shook. She dropped the phone sending the battery and sim flying across the floor "Shit". Hurrying up she flushed the chair and proceeded to wash her hands. The mirror above the sink showed her an image she really didn't want to see. Her eyes were red, swimming with tears, her face pale. Her body was trembling and she felt trapped. "Come on Lauren, snap out of it" The things was no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. since rehab she'd changed, not dramatically but enough to deal with things differently and confidently, the only downside was, the confidence didn't extend to situations like this.

Walking out of the toilets Jake was waiting for her "You took your time" he stated, although it wasn't it sounded like some form of accusation.

"There was a queue" she stuttered, his hand gripped her arm tightly, pushing her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me Lauren… it's a bad habit" she whimpered as his hand tightened and she became trapped between him and the wall.

"Your hurting me" he dropped her arm swiftly as another girl left the loos, but he quickly took her hand.

"Come on… stop being such hard work, your just making it worse for yourself. Now Lauren!"

Reluctantly Lauren spent the next hour on the brink of tears, being pushed about like a doll, passed around the table from male to male. Nothing was happening thank god, but she knew if she didn't get out of their now, something would be. Telling Jake she needed a drink, a Properdrink, she managed to create a distraction. The table was empty the rest of the boys picking up innocent girls whilst Jake and a few others were at the bar. Quickly she made a run for the exit, stealing occasional glances over her shoulder to assure she wasn't being followed.

The cooler air of the evening hit her face as she leaned against the wall of the club.

"Tut, tut,tut" she turned to see Jake standing next to her. "Someone's been a naughty girl" he quickly and more effectively than expected, pulled her arms behind her back holing them together by her wrist. Before she could comprehend what was happening she was being pushed against the opposite wall held into position by his arm across her collar bone.

"Please get off me" she sobbed knowing what he was planning on doing. "ahhww please just… your really hurting me"

His laughter menaced through the alleyway as his hand muffled her screams. "I'm getting what I came for Loz," his hands started to undo the buttons on her top. "ouch… you little bitch!" he dropped his hand as Lauren bit him. Wriggling she managed to release his hold, only to receive a slap across the face. She was in shock for a few seconds before some sort of adrenaline kicked in and she punched him. Seeing he wasn't going to get what he wanted, Jake pinned her against the wall wiping the blood from his split lip.

"This is not over. I know everything about you Lauren, all your secrets, things that _he _doesn't know" She knew he was referring to Joey. "So I think me and you need to have a little chat when your not so… upset and see if we can sort things out" with that he dropped his hold of her and sauntered off back into the club. Lauren sank down the wall, her back becoming scratched as the material of her top rode up.

Making the split second decision there was only one thing she needed right now and one thing she wanted. She just couldn't decide if it was the same thing.

She shuffled down the street, her eyes flickering back and forth ensuring she really was alone, every opening door or small noise causing her to jump. Her hand unconsciously tightened around the broken phone in her hand and she quickened her pace a little. The sound of a car screeching around the corner forced her to turn around, the relief washing over her as it sped by not even acknowledging she was there. Standing outside the front door she stared at number, was this really the place she wanted to be ? without another thought her body did the moving for her, as her hand tapped on the wood.

Her body began shake, the cold now not aiding the situation. Feeling the moisture on her face she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, bringing it back covered in blood. She didn't know if it was coming from and to be honest she didn't really care. The slight movement behind the door caught her attention and in one swift movement it swung open. Her face showed no emotion towards her cousin.

"Oh My God ! Joey…. Joey, get here now!" Alice shouted back into the house in desperation, she moved towards Lauren who was only just standing with a vacant expression on her face. She was shaking uncontrollably, her face colourful with darkening bruises and blood. Alice shuddered as she saw bruises appearing on her arms and around shoulders, she dreaded to think what happened. "Lauren…" she whispered stepping closer but whimpered as Alice neared.

Just then Joey appeared in the door way "What's going on Alice?" his sister moved aside to reveal Lauren.

"Lauren" his voice laced with concern. He moved Alice so he could get to her, as soon as he was in reaching distance; she fell into his arms sobbing. "Shhhh… You're safe… I've got you" he easily scooped her into his arms carrying her into the house. As he moved she clung tighter to him, his t-shirt in a vice like grip in her hands. Alice left the room fetching some water and cotton wool to clean her cuts up. Joey went to lower Lauren to the sofa, but her grip on him grew even tighter if that was possible. "Alright, its ok I'm not leaving you" sitting on the sofa with her curled into his arms he noticed the extent of her injuries.

He'd managed to identify several bruises on her face amongst the cuts: one lay above her eye brow, but that was only a small scratch, the deep purple bruise made up for the cut though. There was another cut on her lip which was bleeding as well as her nose. Other bruising lay on her shoulders and her higher chest, and her could see small scratches and bruising on her back and arms. "What's happened to you baby?"

Lauren didn't reply instead just cried a little harder. "Here, do you want me to help?" Alice handed joey a bowel of warm water and some cotton wool as well as some dressings. He nodded to her.

"I think we might be better in the kitchen… Lo? Baby we're going to go to the kitchen, clean you up a bit ok?" again he got no response but was sure he felt a small nod against him. "Alright come on then" he hesitantly kissed her hair and was half expecting a reaction but again he got nothing.

Once in the kitchen, he sat her in one of the chairs reluctantly having to break contact to help clean her up.

"Lauren what happened?" Alice asked passing Joey a dampened piece of cotton wool. She didn't answer so Alice looked to Joey. "do you know ?" Joey shook his head.

"I have an Idea though" As the two of them worked the blood from her face Lauren still remained staring at the wooden surface of the table. She didn't flinch at all as her face was seen too. Her body was numb from head to toe.

"Joey…" eventually she'd whispered his name. He knelt in front of her and saw the pure fear in her eyes. She'd started crying and broke his heart. "I feel unclean" she murmured. Joey looked at Alice who left them too it.

He knew pushing her for answers now would cause her to cease up and that's the last thing she wanted. She'd trusted him enough to come to him so now he was going to take care of her. "I could run you a bath if you'd like?" she nodded needing to rid herself of the feel of Jake on her. "Ok you stay here then I'll go sort it for you"

Returning once the bath had filled, Joey saw she was in the exact position as when he'd left, he was sure she hadn't moved at all. "Lauren? Baths ready baby" she shuffled in the chair easing herself up but failing. "That hurt?" she nodded as Joey linked his arm around her back and under her legs and proceeded to carry her to the bathroom. He was surprised she was letting her. He placed her feet back to the floor and eased her out of his arms. "I've left you some stuff of Alice's to put on and you know where everything else is… just call if you need anything" He shuffled awkwardly but noticed she still wasn't moving. "Lauren?"

"I don't want to be on my own" she whispered finally looking at him.

"You want me to stay?" she nodded and bit her lip, returning to her guarded stance by the bath. He saw her start to cry again and quickly dashed to her side. "Hey… hey its ok I'm right here" she easily went into his arms again much like a few months ago outside the café. "Let's get you out of these ay?" Joey said a silent prayer to god, hoping Lauren wasn't about to regret her decision to let him help. He quickly removed her skirt and followed with her top. It killed him to see her body underneath, the clothes seemed to have done a good job of hiding her fragile body. He'd been amazed when he saw her come out of rehab. She was confident, Sexy and looked like the old Lauren he first fell for. Yet now she was back to the scared little girl she'd been so determined to hide. She was just standing there completely still, letting him undress her. Her arms wrapped around her body as her cautiously undid her bra.

He felt sick seeing the amount of bruising on her right side, a few hand marks were evident and he was pretty sure that this wasn't the first time tonight. Once out of all her clothes he held her hand tightly as she stepped into the bath. The water submerged her, yet her body still stayed tense. She sat I the bath and puller her knees up to her chest, encasing them with her arms. Joey sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bath despite the fact it was wet. He watched as she slowly crumbled the tears falling at rapid speed "Baby" he reached for her in the bath but was wary of where to place his hand. Lauren turned towards him and her forehead dropped to his shoulder over the side of the bath. He didn't know what else he could say, instead he cradled her head to his shoulder, hushing her as she let her emotions run.

By the tie she'd stopped crying the bath water had begun to go cold, her shivers showed but Joey couldn't decide if it was from the cold are still form the shock. "You should wash your hair baby" her head looked up and titled back dipping it into the water. "Come on lay back, I'll do the rest" she did as she was asked and remained still as Joeys fingers worked through her hair. "All done beautiful" she smiled moving her hair from her face, setting it behind her ear.

"Joey…" she breathed as he moved away from her, there was something quite desperate to her voice.

"Just getting a towel… its getting cold In there" He held the towel open as she stepped out. Lauren moved into the fluffy material and stepped into Joeys arms once more. This time she wasn't crying just resting against him, her cheek leaning against his chest. Joey smiled as she inhaled his scent and let out a small but very evident, sigh of contentment. Her hands rested on his chest also and soon Joey noticed her eyes were starting to close.

"Hey Mrs… don't get falling to sleep on me" she looked up to him a little scared by what he'd said but the soft smile reassured her he was ok with this. "Get changed" he sat her on the edge of the bath handing her the pile of clothing. They both sat in silence as she changed and quickly towel dried her hair. "He did this to you didn't he?"

Lauren looked up to him and nodded gently. "He was drunk" she whispered, he swallowed loudly "He tried to force me to drink and because I didn't he want me to sleep with him… I said no and he was still going to do it Joe… I said no" Joeys fists clenched next to him, "I bit him to get his hand off me and then he hit me"

"No the first time though was it babe?" she shook her head

"No… we had a row and it got a bit violent, hence the bruised on my back and arms" she couldn't look him in the eye, knowing she'd cry and she'd done way too much of that now.

"Why did you row?"

"You" she whispered after a few seconds of silence "He saw me talking to you and Alice in the Café and didn't particularly like it we fought and in the midst of the argument I blurted out I was still in love with you and probably always would be, I think I wanted to hurt him but I know once I'd said it, it was true.

"Can I go kill him now please?" He asked standing up pulling her gently with him, Lauren shook her head.

"I need you… I told you before you're the only one I want when I'm scared, the only one who can make me feel like things will be ok"

"I know you did" He smiled

"And you said when I came back… that you would always be there for me even if it's just as a friend, I could come to you"

"And I meant every single word of it babe… doesn't mean I don't want to kill the idiot though" she leaned into him more her head once again on his shoulder.

"I need you safe Joey… Without you there is no me… My councillor in rehab made me write down all my best memories and all my worst, the majority on both lists included you Joey… I need you in My life and as more than my friend, more than my bloody cousin." He cut her off by swooping her into a breath constricting hug.

"I love you… I love you, you'll always be more than a friend Lo you know that. I told you I'd wait for you and ye I made some stupid mistakes along the way but, I just cant see another day when I'm not with you babe"

Her heart skipped a beat as joey said that, his words reflecting her thoughts perfectly. "Me neither" she murmured, still standing in his embrace. "I love you Joey, you know that right?"

"As much as you've tried to hide it baby, your eyes never lie, I saw it the second you stepped back on the square… I promise you I'll keep you safe, I'll help you stay sober… I'll be there right by your side, any time you feel like you need to drink you come to me instead."

"So you'll be my alcohol?" she asked as serious as possible

"If you'll let me… I'll be your vodka, your wine, your tequila whatever it is you want I'll be there instead" And as simple as that she was under his spell once more. His promises were heartfelt and she knew she could trust him… what her heart wanted her heart was getting. He previous question of what she wanted and needed… well the answer was standing right in front of her.

**Hope you liked this … I really liked writing it , now I know I used another bath scene but I'm a bit of a sucker for Joey bathing Lauren, its just too cute to resist. Any way please leave me your thoughts Love as ever xxx**


End file.
